


Twilight, Daylight.

by fried_eggs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Just Vibes, No Plot/Plotless, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fried_eggs/pseuds/fried_eggs
Summary: In this fast food restaurant, Tadashi feels at peace. He's drifting, both present and absent on this dingy plastic seat, with his head over his folded arms on the sticky dining table.He wakes up when someone taps his shoulder. Tsukki had taken the seat in front of him, carrying a tray with a large fry and ice cream.Dream-like chance meetings before a dreamless slumber.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 6





	Twilight, Daylight.

In this fast food restaurant, Tadashi feels at peace. He's drifting, both present and absent on this dingy plastic seat, with his head over his folded arms on the sticky dining table. He watches the sparce customers come and go, watches the white fluorescent lights flicker overhead, watches the black darkness of the late night outside give way into a dim twilight. In the liminality of this space, he feels unteathered, as he lazily lets the minutes flow by through his half-lidded eyes, and lets the hours flow by with some shut-eye.

He wakes up when someone taps his shoulder. Tsukki had taken the seat in front of him, carrying a tray with a large fry and ice cream.

"Taking a nap again here of all places, Yamaguchi?" Tsukki's tone was disapproving, but Tadashi sees the mirth that shone in his eyes. 

"Yeah, Tsukki. I just got out of my last late-night class about," Tadashi checks the time, "oh, six hours ago." He's grateful the staff on shift in the early hours know him by now, probably as that college kid that makes an order then passes out here every few days.

Tsukki groans, then pops a fry into his mouth. "That can't be good for your back." He lets Tsukki worm a fry into his mouth--still warm--and chews on it lazily.

There's silence for a bit, but not an uncomfortable one. 

Tadashi considers this meeting. Him, half asleep, and Tsukki, wide awake, in the twilight between the dawn and dusk. It was almost like a poem, if he'd ever write one.

That last thought must've shown as _something_ on his face, because Tsukki gives him a deadpanned "What." Tadashi laughs, and talks about his classes instead. 

He talks and talks, and listens when Tsukki shares his stories as well, until he feels his eyelids grow heavy once more. Before he realizes, he falls back into a dreamless sleep.

When he wakes up to a bright morning, there's no Tsukki in sight, although over his shoulders is a jacket that smells of Tsukki's cologne. His eyes land on a melted ice cream packaged for take-out on his table, as well as a note in Tsukki's neat script: _Get home safely._

Tadashi laughs, gathers his bag and the things Tsukki has left for him, and leaves the restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss eating at McDonalds, haha.


End file.
